Loki une Fuerzas con Los Vengadores y Salvan La tierra
by Sergiovillero
Summary: Loki une Fuerzas con Los Vengadores y Salvan La tierra


******Loki une Fuerzas con Los Vengadores y Salvan La  
tierra**

**Preámbulo:**

**Loki Arrogante Como un Águila.**

Loki es desterrado a _Midgard_ por juicio de su padre adoptivo Odín. Sus poderes magia le son arrebatados. Ya que quería a toda costa el trono de Asgard. Intento matar a su padre adoptivo, y asi controlar todo el universo. Sus planes son detenidos por su hermano adoptivo Thor.

Es desterrado para que pudiera enmendar sus errores sin embargo su arrogancia y su dolor lo llevan a vengarse de su padre y se obsesiona en llegar a dominar el mundo.

Sin embrago lo único que le puede devolver sus poderes es el Tesseracto, un cubo con una inmensa fuerte de energía y poder descomunal que se encuentra en la tierra custodiado por la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D para el bien de la misma tierra.

Durante su exilio, Loki se alió a una hostil raza alienígena conocida como Chitauri y les pidió que le ayudaran a invadir la Tierra a cambio del Tesseracto. Los Chitauri aceptan .

**Capitulo I**

**Iniciativa Vengadora **2

Todo empieza en un centro de investigación de S.H.I.E.L.D donde esta el tesseracto . Loki Aparece en este través de un portal tridimensional una vez allí Loki asesina varios miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D, roba el Tesseracto, palar la mente controlando a a importantes miembros del personal de S.H.I.E.L.D como al agente Clint Barton y al Doctor Selving, físico genio de la organización, después emprende la huida tras la mirada atenta de Fury el líder de la organización.

Es a si como Fury decide tomar cartas en el asunto y decide darle vida al proyecto vengadores. Temiendo en que Loki no tiene las mejores intenciones de Loki y de que el Tercer acto no esta en las mejores manos, es así como recluta al Dr. Bruce Banner (Hulk), a Tony Stark (Ironman) y al Capitán América, para que se unieran sabiendo su pasado como superhéroes y conociendo su fortaleza.

Loki viaja a Alemania donde empieza a generar caos e incluso obliga a un grupo de humanos a arrodillarse frente a el, en ese mismo momento llegan la agente Romanov y el capitán América para arrestarlo, tras intercambiar palabras Loki y el capitán América comienzan a golpearse en medio de eso llega Ironman que dispara a Loki con este disparo queda rendido Loki.y finaliza el combate por el momento.

Luego de esto Loki es apresado y llevado hacia un avión, en pleno vuelo aparece en acción Thor quien llega para llevarse a su hermano Loki , Ironman se percata de esto y se va tras Thor. Thor se había llevado a Loki, para decirle y convencerlo de que lo que hacia estaba incorrecto, en ese mismo instante llega Ironman y pelea con Thor para ser finalmente separados por el capitán América. Posterior aesto Loki es llevado al portaviones de S.H.I.E.L.D y puesto en una celda.

_Allí Loki es interrogado y custodiado por la agente Romanov, el cual le cuenta toda su historia, sus tristezas y todo su pasado trágico, en el tiempo de su custodia se enamora a la agente Romanov, Como se enamora de la agente Romanov Loki piensa en arrepentirsey desistir sin embrago si lo hiciera la raza Chitauri lo buscarían __Los Chitauri. No descansarían hasta obtener el Tesseracto que Loki les prometió y a él verlo muerto._

Entonces Loki se decide por continuar con su plan temiendo por su vida y decide escapar aunque se lleva a la agente Romanov, para esto cuenta con la ayuda del agente previamente controlado Barton quien ataca el Helipuerto para liberar a Loki en medio de este caos el Doctor Banner no puede controlar su ira y se transforma en Hulk, generando grandes destrozos para la nave, Los esfuerzos por detener a LOKI son en vano ni Thor ni el agente Coulson lo pueden detener ya que Loki mata al agente, el resultado de este enfrentamiento fue la huida de Loki, el devastamiento de S.H.I.E.L.D y dejo ver mal y en varios aprietos al grupo de vengadores.

Sin embargo estos hechos motivan aun más al equipo para interponerse en los planes de Loki, que por su parte y junto con el doctor Selving llegan a la torre de Stark el edificio mas alto de Nueva York para activar una maquina que con ayuda del Tesseracto logra abrir un portal interdimensional por donde aparece el ejercito Chitauri, compuesto por miles y miles de soldados y armamento altamente peligroso. Los vengadores acuden inmediatamente y se organizan para hacerle frente al combate y salvar a la gente inocente ya que los alienígenas disparaban sin cesar por toda la ciudad.

**Capitulo 2**

**Alianza y Salvación**

En la batalla Capitán América es el que imparte las ordenes al resto del equipo, Thor ayuda a evacuar a los civiles, mientras Ironman le hace frente a los alienígenas y a los Leviatanes que eran unas serpientes gigantes voladoras y metalizadas, Hulk controla su ira y llega para colaborar notablemente y por un momento parece que la situación se pone a favor de los vengadores , sin embargo la situación empeora cada vez mas, ya que del portal que se abrió salen miles y miles de nuevos alienígenas de seguir la pelea ganarían los alienígenas por superioridad numérica y por qué ya el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en el grupo de vengadores, finalmente con lo que no contaban los vengadores fue con el arrepentimiento en ultima instancia de Loki al ver que la agente Romanov es herida por uno de los alienígenas, ahora Loki se vuelve a favor de los vengadores, Loki quita el control mental del doctor Selving y del agente Barton , les indica como cerrar el portal que abrió para que entraran los alienígenas, al ver esto los alienígenas arremeten contra Loki al considerarlo un traidor, justo antes de que acabaran con el Thor lo salva de una muerte inminente, Loki se conmueve y pide perdón a su hermano por todo lo causado y promete no volver a ostentar el reino y procurar por la paz por fin el portal se cierra y la tierra queda a salvo.

Ya estando todo en calma Thor lleva el Tesseracto al mundo de Asgard donde estaría mas seguro, Loki se queda con la agente Romanov en la tierra y reafirma una alianza de que en caso de que la tierra estuviera nuevamente en peligro se aliaria junto con los vengadores si fuera necesario.


End file.
